


主教扎 10

by MyNameIs_Universe



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: M/M, Multi, 分章节连载
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIs_Universe/pseuds/MyNameIs_Universe
Summary: 这一篇的灵感来自我和朋友讨论德扎的时候她说“感觉扎特在反父权的同时又渴望父爱”。然后我就想写一篇讲【原生家庭给一个人带来的影响】的故事，当然主教扎的感情线是主线。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 主教扎, 科洛雷多/莫扎特
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

One.

莫扎特无法入睡。  
窗外的钟声敲响12下，已经是第二天了。他不愿意面对的这一天终于还是到来。  
他的爱人在他身边安稳的熟睡着。

他拉起对方的手，亲吻那好看的手指。  
-我爱你。他低语道。

他走下床来到窗旁，就着月光掏出那封被他捏得皱巴巴的信。漂白过的质地厚实的信纸边镶着金色花纹，紫红的墨水展示着笔画末端好看的圆弧，然而信上的字符在讲着那样平淡的语句。这封信被莫扎特翻来覆去看过太多次了，他仍然为那人写信时的态度感到疑惑。又或许自己已经读懂了信上的所有情绪，只是因为没有得到自己想要的东西而还在装傻。

他失去控制的目光被钉在那个署名上。

>>>>>>>>>>

莫扎特喜欢萨尔茨堡大主教的名字。

-希罗！  
他确定视线之内没有旁人之后，大声呼喊着那个红衣的身影，蹦跳着向他跑去。

科洛雷多才刚刚转过身，莫扎特离他只有几步之遥了。于是他下意识张开手臂，用自己的怀抱接住了那个白色的精灵。两人的身体撞在一起，科洛雷多被推的向后迈了一小步才稳住步伐。莫扎特的手臂松松的挂在他的肩上，主教的手顺势搂住了他的后腰。他想指出莫扎特这样行为的安全隐患，但是莫扎特扑闪着睫毛的笑眼看得他的责怪都化在嘴里。于是他什么也没说。他笑着亲他。

—————

莫扎特到现在都不知道，科洛雷多究竟是什么时候对自己心动的。  
他回忆，似乎自从巴黎回来以后，主教对他的态度就有了转变。只是他那个时候沉浸在失去母亲和初恋失败的双重悲伤里，所有知觉都麻木着，浑浑噩噩地过着重复的每一天。

-这个职位是我向主教求情才换回来的！  
父亲把聘信塞到他手上。他只扫了一眼，就随手丢在旁边。  
利奥波德以为这举动一如既往的出自叛逆，言语中更加多了一分不悦，近乎责骂的语气有些添油加醋的描述着他与大主教对话的场景。

-我去就是。莫扎特眼神空洞且没有聚焦的低着头。  
在哪里写音乐不是创作呢。给谁谱曲又有什么区别呢。

利奥波德没有想到自己的儿子会突然这样听话，他一下不知如何再对他责骂。小莫扎特的情感表露总是直白了当，虽然他无心的话语总会惹出争论，不过实话说那样身边的人其实更容易给予反馈。但从巴黎回来之后，他就变成了现在这寡言少语的样子，实在是令人难以适应。

利奥波德多想像小时候那样，把哭闹的孩子抱在怀里，拍着他圆滚滚的后脑勺，和他说不用担心，爸爸在这里。但是儿子没有再给他这个机会了。  
他环顾四周，地上满是狼藉，物品杂乱无章的丢在地上，利奥波德再次找到话题。  
-你今天就要开始收拾行李。

-……什么？

-你又没有在听我说话！  
你上次对主教那样不儆，他还愿意原谅你，提出的唯一条件就是你要搬进他的宫殿，他好监督你工作。呵！他总算是注意到了你的才华，怕你再次跑掉！虽然这结果不尽人意，但至少你的天赋还没被完全浪费。只是你要在那个虚与委蛇的地方独自生活，我实在放心不下。

-我能照顾好自己的，爸爸。

-你最好是从巴黎学会了如何照顾自己！从那天与你分开之后，我每时每刻都在后悔。 我简直痛恨自己，就那样放任你远走他乡！你变成这个样子，我永远无法自我原谅。对我来说你永远是个长不大孩子。你那时未经磨难，眼中只能看到美好的未来，看不到冒失的风险和失败的后果。我的挚爱，你的母亲，永远长眠在巴黎那座冷血的城市。这就是你这上次追求自我的代价。

莫扎特低下头没出一点儿声音，利奥波德看不见他的表情。他继续说着。

-我是如此为你担忧。  
但你的鲁莽让你失去了其他选择。我们的家虽然破碎，但还没有散。你要重新振作，为了你的姐姐，也为了我。南奈儿的心上人是个穷小子，但他们之间的爱是真情实意的，我看得出来。他们已经到了谈婚论嫁的阶段，我真是为她感到高兴，我希望她能得到幸福。但你的巴黎之行带走了我所有的积蓄，最后却颗粒无收。可怜你的姐姐，她的父亲勤勤恳恳为宫廷工作了大半辈子，却连给她的一份嫁妆都凑不齐全。

-这份工作会让我会把欠您的钱都还上的，爸爸。

-唉！在主教的宫中，你不能再这样随心所欲，不按规矩行事，只有讨好科洛雷多，你才能走得更远。你虽然有万里挑一的天赋，但人们对你感兴趣的不过是神童这个称号，而现在奇迹已是过眼云烟。抓住这最后的机会！只有这样，我才能以你为傲。

利奥波德抓着莫扎特的臂弯，语重心长。  
莫扎特低垂着眼。两人的目光始终没有交集。

他知道这不是儿子想要听到的话，但自己必须成为打碎沃尔夫冈幻想的那个人。

莫扎特的眉头痛苦的挤在一起，红肿的眼睛紧闭着，抑制泪水在父亲面前掉落。

利奥波德还想说什么，但他觉得儿子已经明白自己的意思。  
他叹气，这段时间他每时每刻都在叹气。  
-沃尔夫冈，我的孩子。没有人像我这样爱你。

——————

每当想起父亲的这段话，莫扎特都会蜷缩在主教宫殿中陌生房间的角落，抱着脑袋，颤抖着，低声的抽泣。

三岁的沃尔夫冈第一次触碰到那光滑的黑白琴键。他是那么幼小，甚至要在琴凳上垫着一本厚厚的精装书才能摆出正常的手势，宾客们都开着玩笑让他别摔着了。  
曲毕，鸦雀无声，然后是一片哗然。  
我的儿子是一个天才。父亲惊叹着抚摸他的脑袋。  
我的弟弟是一个天才。姐姐微笑着亲吻他的面颊。

我是一个天才。我能做到别人做不到的事情。因为我是一个天才。此刻，每一个字都深深扎进莫扎特的身体。他感觉自己被贯穿了，只剩一具挂在架子上的躯壳。

但他无法抑制的，无时无刻不想着逃离，似乎那具失去灵魂的躯壳也在向往着自由。离开这个房间，离开这个宫殿，离开萨尔茨堡，离开那一张张带着讥讽的笑容叫他"那个神童"的铺满脂粉的脸，离开父亲写满 "Liebe" 的那堆信。他甚至不知道自己应该朝哪个方向去。——此刻只有逃离才是唯一重要的事情。

最讽刺的是，在这样毁灭性的无尽痛苦中，莫扎特的脑中却只有音乐。他哭泣，不是泪水而是音符；他嘶吼，不是哀嚎而是音调；他耳鸣，不是杂声而是旋律。隐约中他看到小时候的自己，穿着女皇赏赐的红外套，抱着教皇递给他的小提琴，戴着男爵夫人整理好的发套。

意气风发的孩子昂着头，递给他一只笔。

谱曲吧。这是你人生的意义。

创作吧。这是你天才的职责。

动笔吧。这是你活着的理由。

你是音乐。

莫扎特颤抖着接下那支轻盈的羽毛笔。

——————

科洛雷多第二次把稿子摔在莫扎特身上，纸张缓缓散落在他的脚边。  
这是为科洛雷多命名日庆典写下的曲集，按照要求谱在昂贵的手工牛皮纸上，此刻却像垃圾一般被丢弃。

-…对您不满？怎么会！  
莫扎特的嗓子是嘶哑的。他看都没看地上的稿子一眼，非常勉强的假笑着。  
这样的笑科洛雷多见了太多，只是在莫扎特脸上还是第一次。莫扎特甚至都没对他笑过。

-这首曲子，是完美按照您给的要求写的。您提出的一切条例，我都有遵循。  
哦哦！我决定了！就叫它【科洛雷多小夜曲】。这样大家都知道是我写给您的啦！  
莫扎特摇晃着，甚至不经意间在谱子上踩了两脚。

轻浮的态度果然迅速点燃了导火索。科洛雷多对这样放肆的仆人忍耐度几乎为零，控制不住自己地想要上前去，不顾主教的身份揪着莫扎特的领子对他的雇主放尊重一些。然而他在离莫扎特几米之外就被对方身上恶臭的酒味熏得往回退了两步。

-你竟然敢在我的宫殿里喝醉成这样？  
科洛雷多气得发抖。  
-你把这里当作什么？游乐园吗！

莫扎特依旧是笑。  
但是现在是开心的笑，好像在看对方笑话一样的笑。

-我从未见过像你这样顽劣的仆从！你的工作不想要了吗！

-那您把我赶走吧。  
莫扎特突然不笑了。他诚恳的地，双眼充满期待的看着科洛雷多。  
-是我辜负了您的恩赐，多么的不知好歹。您一声令下，我立马收拾东西滚到济贫院去。

科洛雷多气的扭曲的表情突然凝固在脸上。过了会他好像才反应过来，咬牙切齿怒视着莫扎特。  
-这就是你的目的？是你的父亲当初低声下气的求我给你这个职位，你现在又是这样想走就走？你现在是我的乐师，只能听我的命令行事！

-您知道我从不是一个守规矩的人。  
像您说的，乐师像海边的沙子一样多。您去海边找吧！总能找到比我更听话的。

-………  
科洛雷多背过身子，但他巨大的深呼吸声在房间回荡着，每个角落都听的一清二楚。

莫扎特在他背后乖巧的站着。  
离自由很近了。他这么想，疲惫的脸上浮出笑意。他已经做好准备迎接主教的怒火的顶端，说不定还会挨上那么一下，谁知道呢，科洛雷多那样暴躁的一个人。如果有一定会很痛，但就算被抡倒在地他也认了，作为自由的代价。

他要走，他一定要离开。

科洛雷多猛的转身，衣服下摆被带起的风拂动。  
他几个大步靠近莫扎特，用力扣住那几乎只剩骨头的手腕。

-你不能走。我不会放你走的，不会再有第二次。

——————

莫扎特感觉自己被瞬间涌上来的绝望吞没，身体里最后一根支撑的柱子啪的一声被折断。  
他如同一个散了架的木偶，七零八落的摔在地上，连带着科洛雷多也重心不稳的单膝跪下。

-放我走吧！求求您放我走吧！在这里我要窒息了……我要死在这个囚笼里面了！  
他朝科洛雷多撕心裂肺的哭喊着。

——————

莫扎特不记得自己那时哭了多久，他期间好像晕厥过去又醒来，瘫倒在地上，直到肌肉再也没力气抽搐。

恍惚之间他被人拉着坐起。一只温热的手抚上他的脸庞。  
死神来接自己了，他笃定的想，自己终于迎来了解脱。  
他放松的把头靠在那只手上，调整了坐姿之后他似乎渐渐的能够呼吸了。  
自己这是到了天堂吗。或许他身处地狱。  
啊，无所谓了，他不在乎。

他睁开眼，发现自己仍然坐在科洛雷多卧室的地面上。  
他费力抬起眼眸，看到一张他认识的脸，科洛雷多的脸。  
还有他脸上的那只手，他躺着的这个臂弯，都属于那个人。

他第一反应是要逃走，但他的身体似乎更想停留在这个令人安心的怀中。  
他迷茫的看着科洛雷多，科洛雷多也微皱着眉看他。他们互相吸入着对方呼出来的温热气体。

科洛雷多脸上是什么，担忧和关心？为什么不是愤怒？对自己吗？还有悲伤。他为什么会悲伤？科洛雷多也有悲伤的能力吗？  
或许自己面前的就是死神。死神长着一张科洛雷多的脸……哈。

死神毫不费力的把莫扎特抱起来，走出科洛雷多的房间。  
莫扎特靠在他的肩膀上。这个姿势让他很舒服，他一点力气都不用使出来，身体和心理上都是。

死神把莫扎特放在他房间的床铺上。他起身时莫扎特的手臂从他的肩膀上滑下来。  
两个手掌触碰到的那一刻，莫扎特的手被紧紧握住。

死神开口了，还是科洛雷多的声音。  
-莫扎特。你不能走，我需要你留在我身边。

莫扎特愣住了。他的脑子里一片混乱，什么都搞不明白。  
-我自由了吗？  
这是他现在唯一在乎的事情。

握着他的手颤抖了一下，然后是一阵长时间的沉默。

-我不想再呆在这里了，我想出去。

-为什么？你在这里不愁衣食，不好吗。  
那人避开他的视线，轻声询问道。

-不是离开主教宫，也不是离开萨尔茨堡。莫扎特艰难的吞了下口水。  
-我要的不仅是身体上的自由，更是思想上的。我不知道你是否明白……

面前的人在听他说完“你”这个词的时候抬起眼看他。莫扎特不知自己应该如何称呼对方，但他几乎是脱口而出，他在这人身边感到安心。  
-我的心被困住了，是我的音乐告诉我的。它好悲伤，明明本应该那么美好。它在流泪，我的心也碎了。我不知道要去哪里，但我知道我想走。

-你的家人还在这里，你也要离开他们吗？

-南奈儿会理解我的，她是世界上最好的姐姐。  
我的父亲……呵，有时爱一个人至深，得到的反而全是痛苦。你不会懂的。  
如果追求绝对的自由，我必须离开他。

-这世上，哪有那样的自由。  
那人伸手，温柔的捻去贴在莫扎特额头上被汗水浸湿，几乎要伸进眼睛里的头发。  
-更多时候只是身体自由了，心却被牵着, 不, 被奴役着，那样更加痛苦。  
对不起，我不能帮你离开。

这句道歉让莫扎特确定面前的人不是科洛雷多, 他笑了。  
-你可以的，就是现在。带我走吧。

他无视了那人迷惑的眼神，像是怕对方后悔一样，伸手一把抓住那纹有金丝的红色的衣领，把面前的人扯得微微弯下了腰，自己也坐起来了一些。  
他吻上了那人的嘴唇。

—————

莫扎特被巨大的推力甩回了床板上，他痛苦的扭曲着身子。

刚刚依靠过的那具身体抖的厉害，张着嘴像是被扼住脖子，想要喊叫，又像要辱骂，最后却什么声音都没有发出来。莫扎特看着他慌忙地向后退了几步，然后跌跌撞撞推开挡在前面的桌椅，逃离一般，仓皇走出自己的房间，重重的带上了房门。

在一片寂静中，莫扎特捂着脸，手指因为用力而弯曲。  
他放声痛哭起来。

—————————————————————

-您其实心里很开心吧，我第一次吻您的时候。  
莫扎特突然停下动作，看着科洛雷多。  
科洛雷多没有回答，本来脸上需要细察的红晕变得明显起来。

-那是您的初吻吗？  
科洛雷多微微别过头去。  
-哈！您之前摔我稿子的时候，没有想到第一次是被我给拿走的吧？…说实话，我那个时候太醉了，虽然我现在也有一点。您记得我那时张嘴了吗？我想不起来了。唔………  
科洛雷多咬住了莫扎特的喉结，想要阻止他继续说下去。

莫扎特丝毫没有想停止的意思，即使颈部被主教的牙磨得瘙痒疼痛，他依旧不加思考将脑中想法借着酒劲脱口而出。  
-我猜您回到房间之后自渎了吧？您高潮的时候脑子里都是我吗？您有叫着我的名字吗？您……

科洛雷多在莫扎特的屁股上重重的掐了一下。莫扎特发出啊的一声呻吟，却依旧是笑嘻嘻的。  
以后不会再允许这个小混蛋带着酒气跑来自己的房间。科洛雷多想。他咬着莫扎特饱满柔软的下唇，用吻堵住对方吵得不行的嘴。

——————

-你得把酒戒了。科洛雷多看着莫扎特还没穿好衣服就爬下床去够地上的玻璃瓶，他感到担忧。  
莫扎特则朝他吐舌。他喝了一口之后，把酒瓶递给对方，毫不意外的得到对方的拒绝。于是他又仰头猛灌下几口，通红的喉结上下滚动着。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有点点文笔放弃。一个小预警。

Two.

最后一箱物品被搬上马车。  
莫扎特回头最后一次看着这个屋子。他在这里和他的爱人第一次拥抱，第一次接吻，第一次交欢。他们在这里一次又一次的感受着对方的身体。他在这里获得了幸福。他会记得这个地方。

莫扎特头靠在马车的窗框上，跟着马车摇晃着，他每次坐马车都是这个姿势。他一点也不喜欢坐马车，他总是要忍受头痛，控制自己不要呕吐出来。  
曾经的他因为天天醉酒而恶心反胃，现在他已经戒酒好一段时间了，仍然在饱受戒断反应的折磨。他的爱人几次都以为他坚持不下去了，但他只是难受的摇着头。

-现在我有你就够了。他这样说。

座位对面的人抚摸着他的手臂，他告诉对方这样使他好了一些。  
他看着马车驶过一个花园。虽然它很小，栏杆也锈掉了一部分，但是花总是好看的。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

南奈尔的身上依旧是那种好闻的花香。莫扎特笑着和她拥抱。这股香气使他重获了新生。

他拉着姐姐来到主教宫殿里的玫瑰园，折下一朵小心的递给她。  
南奈儿接过花，捏在手里欣赏。

-今年的花开的真好，家里的月季也开了。南奈尔嗅了一下。好香。

-月季和你很适合，姐姐。玫瑰也不错。  
啊，我已经好久没见过月季花了，这宫里没有。

南奈尔拉着弟弟的手，和他保证下次来一定会带上几朵。  
-沃尔夫冈，那天本来希望在庆典上看到你的，你怎么没有出现？

-科洛雷多不喜欢我给他写的曲子。莫扎特撇嘴。  
他把我锁在房间里了，还找了五个侍卫盯着我，隔半个小时就要进来查看一次。

-沃尔夫冈，你是不是又想逃走？  
南奈尔对自己的弟弟太了解了。她知道主教不会因为一首不合己意的曲子就这样极端的控制莫扎特的行踪。她也对弟弟的天赋有信心，知道科洛雷多欣赏他的所有作品。他从小就是这样，无论想要用曲子表达什么，开心也好，愤怒也好，难过也好，迷茫也好，他的音乐总是那样无可挑剔。

-……带我走吧，姐姐。  
莫扎特紧握姐姐的手。他知道南奈尔是他最后的希望，他必须抓住。

-沃尔夫冈，发生了什么不愉快的事情吗？还是为主教工作这件事让你难过？爸爸每次给你写的信你都不回。我们也很担心你。  
-我知道你不属于这里，你应该站上一个更大的舞台，你的音乐本应带你走向世界。但是爸爸好不容易才给你找到的这份工作，你需要它。-所以我请求你再忍耐一下吧，只需要短暂的一段时间。你要相信一切会变好的。

莫扎特低头，不愿意回应姐姐的目光。

-如果要逃，你要去哪里呢？你谁都不认识。  
万一在你去的地方，你热爱的音乐又被当作一堆废纸，看着你流泪的面容，我也会备受折磨。  
留在这里，至少有人欣赏你的音乐，看得见你的天赋，这对你来说难道不重要吗？

才华和自由。他只能二者选其一。  
莫扎特痛苦的摇头，他无法给出一个确切的答案。

-爸爸知道你还是想走，因此每天怏怏不乐。就算是为了他，留在萨尔茨堡好吗？

-我恨这里的一切！  
我恨萨尔茨堡！我更恨他！他毁了我。

-沃尔夫冈，不要这么说……你曾经说过，除了上帝最爱的就是爸爸了，不是吗？

莫扎特蹲下抱着头，他不想让姐姐看到自己哭。但他整个人抖动得厉害。南奈尔也急忙蹲下来，轻拍着他的背。

过了好一会，莫扎特才抬起头。他看着他的姐姐。  
-我也爱你的，南奈儿。

-我知道。你的爱让我幸福。

他注意到了姐姐手上的戒指。  
-你订婚了吗，姐姐？

南奈儿缩了一下手。  
-…嗯。

-这样开心的事情你怎么不提起？

-我刚刚在为你担心，沃尔夫冈。

-在你应当快乐的日子里，不用担心我。  
莫扎特转身抱住了他的姐姐。

总算要有好事发生了。莫扎特心想。

南奈儿的手指被玫瑰的尖刺扎破了一个口子。  
她一直松松的握着拳，折起手指，并没有让弟弟发现。

—————————————————————

莫扎特总是无法控制的一次次回忆，那天晚上的事情是真实发生的吗？  
他看到的，抱起他的，和他对视的，与他谈话的，究竟是谁。

是死神吗？  
他亲了死神，为什么没有离开这个世界？  
死神的嘴唇很薄，但是却也很柔软。

或者那是科洛雷多，这样的猜测并没有那么靠谱多少。  
莫扎特知道科洛雷多不喜欢和别人接触。平时自己朝他跨过去一步，他就向后微退一步，始终保持着距离。

他怎么会抱我呢。  
我还亲了他，他怎么没有当场暴怒？  
他逃开了… 科洛雷多怎么会那样落荒而逃？

但他知道，无论那人是，他都想再触摸他，哪怕只能再有一次。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姐姐好惨。:-(  
> 我这篇至少写的扎还关心姐姐，现实中更惨，莫扎特家的男人没有心。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会写文（扶额。

Three.

维也纳对于莫扎特来说是一座陌生的城市。  
他曾经来过一次，7岁他的曾经在维也纳为皇室演奏。他对这里的印象只停留在霍夫堡宫的宏伟华丽，当车夫告诉他们已经到达维也纳了的时候，莫扎特向窗外看去，这座城市的大街小巷和萨尔茨堡竟然也没有多大区别。

一箱一箱的物品堆满了本来就不算大的屋子，莫扎特用尽力气才能微微的挪动它们，费了好大劲才清理出一条可以勉强过人的小道。

他擦去汗水，草草整理了下凌乱的头发，披上外套拿起钥匙准备出门。

倚靠在床头的爱人还是被他努力控制音量的动作吵醒了。  
-你要去哪里？

-我去找一下这附近有没有药店。你好好休息吧，我很快就回来。

他轻轻关上门，下楼离开。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

莫扎特的音乐在贵族中声名远扬。  
人们从欧洲各地慕名前来，莫扎特甚至能看到台下坐着几个高傲的巴黎人。  
他在经久不衰的鼓掌声中鞠躬，故意跳过了他们座位的方向。

—————

莫扎特在台上有多得意，在生活中就有多颓废。  
脱离了音乐的他，说像是一滩烂泥也不为过。

他并没有从为贵族们的表演中获得多少收益。  
他担任指挥的音乐会，说白了就是科洛雷多用来巩固权力和人际关系的一环。对于那些贵族们来说，紧接着的宴会才是他们施展的舞台。  
莫扎特作为宴会主人的乐师，指挥再多场也是他的本职工作。  
他不过是主人的一个工具罢了。工具哪有提出要求的资格呢？

他和科洛雷多的关系也没有发生什么改变。  
他曾好几次控制不住的用余光去瞟科洛雷多主教。主教也看着他，疏远的目光就像是看着一个普通的下人一样。  
他的推测错了。想想也是，怎么可能会是他猜测的那样。

莫扎特要无聊疯了。  
他开始沉迷赌博，总是贿赂守卫，在音乐会结束后偷偷溜到集市和赌场上，把赚来的钱几乎都赔光了。  
他并不总输，甚至他的手气还能算得上不错。但他从来不会见好就收，他赢的钱下一秒又重新被拍回桌子上。每次到最后他都是分文不剩，但却丝毫没有想走的意思。他的欠条寄到他父亲姐姐的手里，甚至开始以主教大人的乐师的身份赊账。于是莫扎特总是要小心翼翼地躲着管着账的阿尔科。  
在阿尔科的责备声中，科洛雷多明令禁止所有的集市和赌场让放扎特进去。

但是一个想要赌博的人在哪里都可以下注。于是他在宫里面和主教的侍从官们赌。那些贵族不缺钱，倒是更多的对莫扎特这个天才有关的东西感兴趣。他用过的笔，涂画的乱七八糟的草稿都被人拿走了。甚至差点把教皇送的小提琴也给输掉了，还好被阿尔科当场制止。  
科洛雷多又禁止那些贵族和莫扎特赌斗。  
莫扎特没有了能下赌的对象和地点。

莫扎特并没有因此回到正道。他开始酗酒。  
他为了得到酒精，什么样的话都从他嘴里蹦出来过。他总说没了酒自己无法创作，到后来甚至以绝食相逼。

阿尔科终于忍无可忍。  
-主教大人，虽然莫扎特要的酒都不是什么名贵酒品，但是数量太多，也是一笔相当大的开销。

-至少他愿意作曲了。我需要他的音乐，选帝侯信上说近期要来拜访。

-您是没有见过他发酒疯。他上次差一点就要冲进宴会厅里了，被拦下之后吐在了庭院的水池里面。

-……管住他喝酒有些难度。

-您不如叫老莫扎特到宫里来一次，让他父亲来劝劝他。没有一个父亲愿意看到他的孩子这样堕落！让他来看看他培养出的这个天才！

-也只能这样了。在这之前，阿尔科伯爵，还是希望你盯着他不要出什么乱子。  
好像他造成的麻烦还不够多一样。

—————

莫扎特的心紧张地跳着，他知道这场表演对自己来说尤其重要。

今晚要举办的只是一场小型的演奏会。  
莫扎特本人担任钢琴手，与他合奏的几个提琴手他都合作了很多次，他们之间对彼此本应了解信任。  
稿子是莫扎特一气呵成的，后来极少有修改。这已经是他不知道多少次弹奏这首曲子，莫扎特对整个流程已经熟的不能再熟了，但他难得在演奏之前紧张得手抖。

这是他第一次完全按照自己意愿谱出的曲子。他用这首歌表达他的想法，诉说他难以用字母写出的言语。这是他在住进主教宫殿后，完全脱离他父亲对他的思想控制的情况下写出的，也是他父亲第一次听到。  
即使他的音乐已经被无数的掌声和赞美捧上高台，他依旧会为一些从没发生过的事情焦虑担心害怕，总是一次次的回去查看所有的细节。

表演进行的很顺利。最后一个音落下的那一刻，莫扎特总算是松了一口很长的气。  
他转身谢幕，在人群中寻找着父亲的身影。  
利奥波德站在大门的一侧，跟着人群为他鼓掌，脸上带着微笑看着自己的儿子。

莫扎特住在宫里的这一长段时间里，并没有常常思念父亲。即使想到他，大多数时候也是难过和怨恨。  
但这一刻那些负面的记忆和它们带来的情绪在他脑海里都消失了。  
莫扎特因为卸下负担而长长的吐气，像个得到赞扬的小孩子一般咧嘴笑了起来。  
两人分别站在房间最遥远的两头，但是莫扎特却感觉不到他们中间还有其他人的存在。

—————

主教的客人们已经移步至宴会厅，演奏厅只剩下莫扎特父子俩人。

-父亲！  
莫扎特向利奥波德走去。他想要稍微的矜持一些，但是嘴角还是控制不住的露出笑意。  
-您对我的演出有什么想说的吗？  
他想要听父亲亲口对他表示认可。

-我为你骄傲。  
利奥波德这样说。

于是莫扎特开心得叫出了声。他跑上前给了父亲一个大大的拥抱。  
-我就知道您会这么说！您真是全世界最好的父亲！

他突然想到了什么，突然跳开，喊着您等一下，一边急急忙忙的跑回自己的房间。他在叠成山的纸稿中翻找了好一会儿，才找到了自己想要的那一分。他又连忙反身推开门跑回来，气喘吁吁的对他父亲说道：  
-我有一个好消息要告诉您！之前选帝侯听完我的演奏后，向我发出了去维也纳为他工作的邀约。

-如果那样身份的人能够欣赏你的音乐，是一种荣幸。  
利奥波德欣慰的笑着。

-嗯！不过我拒绝了他。

-…你要留在萨尔茨堡，留在主教宫？

-不，爸爸。我还是会去维也纳，不过是去创作歌剧。几周前，一个剧院经理找到并且说服了我，我很快会向科洛雷多递交辞呈，搬去维也纳。  
莫扎特拉着父亲的手，迫不及待的想要把自己脑海中的美好幻想分享给父亲。

利奥波德却变了脸色。他把手猛的从莫扎特的掌中抽了出来，向后退了一步，怒视着儿子。莫扎特被父亲的举动吓了一跳，张着嘴却发不出接下来的音节。

-歌剧？那样不入流的东西，怎么能和交响乐相比？那种低俗的音乐，贵族们根本不会喜欢！

-如果他们不喜欢，我也不稀罕他们的来看。我的音乐不是为那些贵族而写，是为了所有人。无论他们的高贵与否，贫穷与否。我想让更多人听到我的作品！在艺术面前强调这种地位等级是荒谬的。

-沃尔夫冈，不要胡说！行，就算你去写了歌剧，你想离开萨尔茨堡，离开我和你的姐姐，独自一人去维也纳！维也纳不过是另外一个陌生又冷血的城市，你怎么可能一个人在那里呆着！看看你现在的生活！真是一团糟！你赌博酗酒，四处欠钱，不要以为能瞒过我，你根本不会照顾自己！啊，我真是太愚蠢了，以为你终于愿意老老实实的做好自己分内的工作！你必须留在萨尔茨堡，至少我还能收拾你的烂摊子！ 

-您让我留在这里，我照做了，因为我不想您再为我担心，我不想再花着您的钱去外面闯荡！现在人们崇拜我，我像一个王侯般被赞颂，我的音乐能给我带来的远不止如此！我在这个枯燥的地方被困了这么久，现在终于有了一丝曙光，您却依旧是一上来就指责我的不对。我无论怎样您都不满意！

-够了！你的自大把我们都害惨了！想想你的母亲！她离开的时候，对你的才华是那么的相信！这却害死了她！你的姐姐，她没有嫁给她爱的那个人，而是嫁给一个法官，现在已经搬出家里了，为的就是给你还债！她这样为你默默付出，你却根本没有想到过她，你背叛了她！而我，身为一个父亲，亲眼看着自己的孩子这样堕落，我的心都碎了！

结痂了的伤疤被最爱的人撕开，莫扎特扶着钢琴才能勉强站稳。他的身体被愧疚充满了，他的心被父亲的话死死的揪着。

但他依旧不甘心。难道自己就要在这让人透不过气的宫殿里继续住下去，毫无目标的按照雇主的要求写下那些他自己都不愿意多看一眼的谱子，让他的天赋，他的才华，他的热情，他的努力就这样被埋没吗？  
不，他不能接受！

-父亲！您还是不明白！您看看我写的歌剧吧！您会理解我的！  
他伸长手臂向父亲递上自己的歌剧脚本，做着最后的努力。

利奥波德夺过那份稿子，看也没看一眼就把它们撕成碎片，用力丢在了地上。  
-无论写的怎么样，我都不允许！这件事情没有商量的余地！如果你还是坚持要去，就再也不要回家了。

莫扎特像被暂停了一般，直愣愣的盯着那些飘落在地上的，他无数个夜晚的心血的残骸。  
他的脑子已经无法再运转了，只剩下无尽的嗡嗡声。

利奥波德看着儿子失魂落魄的模样，并不比儿子好受多少。他何尝不希望自己的孩子能够自由的做任何他想做的事情，过他想过的人生呢？  
但他了解自己的儿子。是的，他与众不同，在音乐方面的天赋无人能比。  
但上帝是公平的，赐予他的礼物的同时也在上面施下了咒语。他是那样的任性，那样的自负。他的追求往往伴随着身边人的巨大牺牲。他的母亲失去了生命，姐姐放弃了爱情，自己呢，为他奉献了几乎整个人生。沃尔夫冈自己甚至都清楚这些，却依旧不以为意，一昧的从身边人身上获取，不知道付出是一种什么样的体验。  
利奥波德明白，不能再这么下去了。

但他毕竟是自己的孩子。没有一个父亲，愿意这样伤害自己的孩子。  
利奥波德还是没能控制住自己。他走上前想去抚摸儿子的脸庞。

-我的孩子，没有人像我一样爱你。  
只有我是全心的为了你好。  
我无法就这样眼睁睁的看着你走向毁灭，却再也无法保护你……

被触碰到的那一刻，莫扎特好像突然触电了一般，凄厉的惨叫了一声，随即咚的一下跪在地上，手上慌乱的拾起那些牛皮纸的碎片，整个人肉眼可见抖的厉害。

-沃尔夫冈……

听到这声呼唤，莫扎特猛的的抬起头，本来散在额头前的碎发一下子被甩在脑袋后面。  
他挣扎着爬起来，用力的把他父亲推开，撞开门，踉踉跄跄向自己房间跑去。

-你走吧！再也不要来见我！  
他听见父亲在身后气急败坏的喊着。  
他没有回头。

—————

莫扎特坐在桌前，胡乱把碎片拼凑在一起，然后哆嗦着拿起笔，想要把那些被撕裂的音符从新组合起来。  
但他在纸上写下的却和之前稿子上的东西完全不同。那些原本快乐的调子，他现在连抄都抄不下来。那些写出来的旋律，只能看到悲伤和恨意。

他的音乐也背叛了他。  
它好像在说，你不应该为那个愚蠢的家伙伤心。  
他贬低我。他侮辱我。他不懂我。  
他也不懂你。  
你恨他。你不需要他的爱。

不，不是这样，不应该是这样的！  
莫扎特摇着头，慌忙间抬手，把墨水瓶打翻在地，啪的一声，蓝色的液体伴着玻璃碎渣飞溅了出去。他没有心情去收拾。

窗外溜进来的风吹起了桌上堆着的那一大沓稿子，那些都是科洛雷多要求的工作。  
莫扎特现在什么乐符都不想看到。他接住了乱飞的纸张，没有重新整理好，而是把他们都撕烂了，就像他父亲那样。碎屑可怜兮兮的躺在地上。  
莫扎特眼中没有一点光，他漠视着地上的混乱，好像那些东西都与自己无关，他只是恰好看见了一样。  
似乎还不够解气般的，莫扎特又端起手边的水杯，向地上重重的砸去。

—————————————————————

莫扎特对自己和科洛雷多的初次性爱并不满意。

科洛雷多在他最脆弱最无助的时候走进了他的房间，对他说，我爱你。  
莫扎特一直想把那晚发生的一切归咎在酒精上，他确实喝了不少酒，在见到科洛雷多之前已经吐了好几次。但他知道自己并没有完全失去理智，至少在向科洛雷多发出邀约的时候，自己是清醒的。

他不知道科洛雷多是否从那次性爱中获得快感，反正他没有。记忆中科洛雷多应该也没有，就算有也和自己关系不大。  
到最后他是真的失去了意识。科洛雷多的抚摸和亲吻使他放松，他带着一种很久没有过的安心沉沉的睡了过去，甚至不知道科洛雷多是什么时候离开自己房间的。

即使后来莫扎特都会尽力把科洛雷多的感受放在首位，这仍然无法弥补第一次的遗憾。  
这不能都怪自己，谁让那个蠢货在自己最难受,最需要安慰的时候接住了他，与他拥抱,接吻,缠绵，一切负面的情绪都被这些亲密的动作驱散，他身体里只剩下疲惫，和一切的美好。

或许他就是挑准了那个时候，化身神的使者来拯救自己破碎的灵魂。

如果救赎莫扎特也是主教工作的一部分，科洛雷多完美的胜任这个职位，他成功了。至少这一次是这样。

—————————————————————

那晚过后的第二天，莫扎特一直睡到中午才醒。他让人把房间里的垃圾，以及堆成山的酒瓶清理出去。房间空的就像没有人住过一样。

也是那天，莫扎特第一次在无人的庭院里叫住科洛雷多。  
他们在玫瑰园里，夕阳的余晖中，第一次不带着酒气的，疯狂地接吻。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章开始主教扎主线。


	4. Chapter 4

Four.  
Part 1

今天的维也纳淅淅沥沥的下着小雨。莫扎特撑着伞走在街上。这条街他已经很熟悉了，他知道在转角后再过两家店就是他想去的地方。

这已经不知道是他第几次来到这条街，站在这个位置，看着那扇玻璃窗，以及门口的花体字样。

歌剧带来的收入使他手头稍微宽裕了一些，但他们有太多需要花钱的地方了，这依旧会是一笔非常大的开销。  
他站在马路对面，从行人和马车的缝隙中看着那家店。  
雨声打在伞面上，莫扎特眼睛眨也不眨的发着呆。

他的脑海里滚动播放着记忆的片段，笑意攀上了他的嘴角。  
终于他下定决心，他知道自己想要这么做。  
于是他穿过马路，在店门口收起雨伞走了进去。  
出来的时候，他的兜里多了一个小盒子。

—————————————————————

科洛雷多的作息十分规律，严格的按照自己的时间表，早早的起床洗漱更衣。不过，和之前不同的是，他总是会在一切准备完毕的时候返回自己的床前，在床上的人的脸上落下一个吻。  
被亲的人总是会迷迷糊糊的回应，有的时候甚至会挽上对方的手想把他拉回床上。科洛雷多被拉拽着衣袖，确实动了想要把那人再次拥入怀中的心，无奈日程排的太满，没有时间让他这么做。

-沃尔夫，我真的要走了。  
往往会换来莫扎特不满的嘟囔。  
他总会提醒莫扎特记得吃早餐，否则对身体不好。  
-知道啦知道啦。  
莫扎特翻了一个身，科洛雷多刚走到门口又能听见他的呼噜声。  
莫扎特起来的时候，摆在床头的早餐早就凉透了，不过他倒是不介意，坐在科洛雷多的床上吃当天的第一餐，吃到一半总会被阿尔科以打扫为由赶出去。

他依旧每天要作曲演奏指挥，这一部分生活倒是没有改变。莫扎特热爱他的工作，他不能想象自己的生活中没有音乐。他还是像平常那样，对音乐展现着自己的狂热。要说不同的话，就是他的音乐里多了几分明显的快乐与甜蜜。朋友们听完他的新曲子，会问是不是哪位姑娘回应了他的追求，是位高贵优雅的贵族小姐还是个甜美活泼的平民姑娘？

都不是，莫扎特说。最近养了只猫。

这是最让莫扎特不愉快的一事，他们这段关系只能在私下进行，不能被他人发现。除了科洛雷多的侍从官阿尔科以及几个贴身的仆人，没人知道他们之间的关系。  
莫扎特对此非常不满。他是一个陷入热恋的年轻人，想要随时随地和自己的恋人有一些亲密的举动再正常不过。但是对方的身份不允许他们这么做。  
主教有情人是一件正常的事情，虽然没有明说但人们都心知肚明。但自己也是男人，这就不同了。从来没有听说过有哪位主教有男性情人，虽然不能断言说被人知道一定是坏事，但一定不会是什么好事。

于是他们只能克制加小心，生怕被被人看出，莫扎特甚至不敢在公众场合和科洛雷多有过多的接触，在宴会上和欣赏他音乐的贵族高谈阔论时，眼睛总是时不时看向科洛雷多的方向。只要科洛雷多向他的方向靠近，他就警觉起来，随便的找一个借口赶忙离开。这样有些刻意的隐瞒总是需要科洛雷多来收拾烂摊子。  
-您和您的乐师又吵架了吗？  
-我最近确实是要花更多的时间和精力去应对他。  
科洛雷多从不撒谎。  
宾客们对科洛雷多投去同情的目光。

不过莫扎特总是不会那么安分守己。他是一个优秀的音乐家，于是他巧妙地利用自己的天赋。他的才华促成了这段感情，现在又被他用来隐晦的表达爱意。  
他喜欢在曲子中加入一些只有他们知道含义的调子，那些原本独立的段落被他完美的融合在正式的协奏曲中，丝毫没有违和感。他会在人群中看着他的主教，站在群众的视线中央，听到他们的秘密时低头浅浅的一笑。  
科洛雷多笑起来真好看，明媚的阳光下整个人都是金灿灿的，在高处发着光。莫扎特听到旁边两个小姑娘在讨论科洛雷多是否有情妇。

——————————————————————

莫扎特没有忘记他的维也纳歌剧计划，那个剧院经理给他寄来很多封信，信中描述出的维也纳音乐圈的辉煌与国际化使他十分向往。但是每次和科洛雷多提起都会被严词拒绝。科洛雷多绝大多数时候都是由着他乱来，只有在这个事情上一直不愿意松口。科洛雷多不允许莫扎特离开萨尔茨堡，他怎么闹都不行。

-我去哪里都会跟你汇报的，好嘛。你去不了我一个人也可以去维也纳的。  
他拉着科洛雷多的手，小幅度的晃荡着，用可怜巴巴的声音撒娇。

-不行。你无法一个人在维也纳生活。  
装的，都是装的，科洛雷多清楚得很。

-你可以让阿尔科看着我，你知道我超怕他的。他那么不喜欢我，我要是敢往集市上跑，他肯定会骂死我。

-你从来没有听过他的话。而且阿尔科伯爵也很忙的。

-那这样，我住在你维也纳的府邸里，就在那里面呆着不会去大街上。我还是住在你家，你也住在你家，我们还是在一起的，这样我就不算是去了维也纳，对吧。

-离开萨尔茨堡就不行，不用再问了。  
科洛雷多又回去看他的工作。

-科洛雷多！你把我圈禁在你身边，我要闷死在这里了！像我这样的艺术家天生就向往自由，你是在压抑我的天性！在扼杀我的灵魂！  
莫扎特抢过科洛雷多的文件，逼得科洛雷多直视自己。

-……不要胡闹。那个文件很重要，还给我。  
科洛雷多一手揽过莫扎特的腰，两人的身躯紧贴在一起，另一只手试图抓住莫扎特拿着文件的手腕。

被卡在科洛雷多的臂弯中，莫扎特扑腾着却挣脱不开。于是他胡乱的推着科洛雷多的胸口，一边用脚踹对方的小腿，嘴里冒出一串污言秽语。  
-科洛雷多，你这个混蛋！蠢货！我又不是你的奴仆！你根本就不在乎我！放手！

科洛雷多抓着莫扎特的手突然发力，莫扎特痛得松手之前还不忘把那份重要的文件揉皱，丢的远远的，然后鼓着嘴瞪他。

科洛雷多也皱着眉头怒视他。明明是对方在无理取闹，他却是在压抑着怒火的那一个。  
他知道自己有时会无法自控变得非常的暴戾，不想灼伤莫扎特。但莫扎特根本就不在乎他对科洛雷多的态度是多么的无理，甚至还总想爬到科洛雷多头上。  
不过即便如此，主教的气场也强大的可怕，看的莫扎特缩了下脖子。  
科洛雷多把莫扎特举着的手拉回来塞在他们身体中间固定好，闭上眼的同时深呼吸，把胸口的怒气给替换掉一部分，然后空出来的手按着莫扎特的后脑，用力吻住了莫扎特的嘴。这是对他那句"你根本不在乎我"的回应。

莫扎特整个人被压制的无法动弹，他真是要气死了！他自认为提出的要求并不过分，他又不是去那边后就不回来，还一次次的退让，科洛雷多就用那么几句话想要破坏自己精心准备的计划？不可能！  
此刻他只有一个泄恨的方法——他把虎牙扎进了科洛雷多的下唇内侧。  
科洛雷多就知道他会这么做，早有准备的他只是皱了一下眉头。莫扎特咬的很重，像是狠不得把科洛雷多的皮肉扎穿。反正科洛雷多也不在乎他的感受，手按的他脑袋发痛，五根手指像是要把他的脑袋扣出洞来。

科洛雷多睁开眼，他们距离极近的对视。然后好像还不够似的，科洛雷多开始把莫扎特口中的气体渡进自己的体内。莫扎特渐渐缺氧，他的脸涨红着，眼睛瞪的极大，牙也渐渐的松开来。他怒视着科洛雷多，科洛雷多只是看着他。

等到科洛雷多放开他的时候，他的脑袋已经空白了，他按着科洛雷多的胸口推开他，结果也只是身子没有和对方贴的那么紧罢了。科洛雷多的一只手还揽着他的腰。他是不会放手的，去维也纳，或者现在。  
莫扎特转身弯下身子，双手弓起把腰上的那只手臂向下压着。但他又是依赖着那只手才能站稳，他大口地吸着气，让新鲜的空气重新隔开自己挤成一团的器官。

他试着挣脱无果，停不下来的咳嗽，狼狈到极点。  
科洛雷多也低低喘着气，嘴唇上两道明显的血痕。  
莫扎特对自己留下的印记很满意，他活该！平时他不敢在科洛雷多的脸上和脖子上做文章，自己却总是毫无区别的被科洛雷多搞得遍体鳞伤，这不公平。  
带着伤的科洛雷多又和平常的科洛雷多看着不一样。他总是穿戴整齐，一丝不苟的把头发梳到脑后，扣子一直扣到最上面，衣服直溜溜的垂下。他这样的人怎么会受伤呢。

除非下手的人是自己。  
记得有一次吵架后，莫扎特故意当着许多人的面，按照规定像科洛雷多单膝跪下，亲吻他的手背，然后摆出一副关心的样子问：  
-您的伤好了些吗，主教大人？  
-伤？主教大人受伤了吗？  
旁人压着声音，但是因为讨论的人数过多还是显得十分吵闹。  
科洛雷多转头看着人群，他们纷纷闭嘴。  
他又把头转回来，面无表情的回应。  
-一点擦伤而已。没有大碍。  
莫扎特吐了一下舌头，得意的笑。

莫扎特伸手去摸自己的作品，科洛雷多撇头躲开他的手，一脸的嫌弃模样。科洛雷多看起来还没消气。他习惯性的小幅度抬起下巴，眼眸微微低垂似乎还在盛怒之中。

莫扎特盯了他好一会儿，突然向科洛雷多的胯下伸手。别说自己还真是了解科洛雷多，看着自己被他搞出的狼狈样子果然起了性欲。  
莫扎特隔着裤子揉捏着那鼓起的硬物，凑到科洛雷多的耳边，暧昧的把呼出来的温暖气体吹在科洛雷多的耳窝中，笑着开口。

-科洛雷多，吃屎去吧你。

说完，他伸出舌头舔弄科洛雷多的耳垂。

科洛雷多没有进行言语上的回应。但莫扎特的耳边是加重的呼吸声，手上的东西又涨大了几分。

他就知道。于是他又补充道。

-下地狱去吧，死变态。

莫扎特被揪着衣服丢在床上，手滑了两下后挣扎着爬起来，跪坐的姿势一个个解开站在床边的人衣服上的扣子。他本来就只穿了一件大领口的单衣，现在更是被扯得松松垮垮，从科洛雷多的角度可以直接看到他胸前明显的突起。他伸手进去拧住，毫无准备的莫扎特被扯得发出一声娇呼，保持着伸手的姿势趴在对方身上。  
科洛雷多开始用力的揪扯，换来一句带着哭腔极脏的粗口。他明明知道自己不喜欢这样！后槽牙咬的吱嘎响，手上只能用蛮力扯开科洛雷多的纽扣做发泄。

科洛雷多的手离开他的前胸，向上抚摸，指间划过他的锁骨与喉结，最后掐住他脖颈和下巴的交界处，抬起他的脸逼着他与他对视。

莫扎特知道科洛雷多想让自己道歉，他死也不会从了他的意，他把嘴闭的更紧了，用自己能摆出的最恶狠狠的表情与科洛雷多对峙。  
他抬手掰着科洛雷多的手指，没用。于是他用力的用指甲在科洛雷多的小臂上抓出几条长长的痕迹，一开始还是白色的，然后瞬间变红，渗出了血。即使如此科洛雷多也没有松开。  
两人没有声音的角逐着。

过了好一会，科洛雷多估计是明白就算他把莫扎特掐死也得不到回应，这才松开了手，接着又扯着对方蓬松的金色头毛固定他的脑袋，另一手解开自己的裤子。

莫扎特痛的脑袋都迟钝了，咳都咳不出来。呼吸能力才刚刚恢复，只感觉有东西抵着自己的嘴唇，稍稍一张口便顶了进来，直插进他喉咙深处。他下意识想要干呕，却也被一同顶了进去。  
妈的，下手真重！莫扎特扶着自己的喉咙，思考着要怎么报复。他总不能把科洛雷多的那玩意给咬掉吧！

在一起后莫扎特有学会了一些用嘴技巧，但他毫不配合的情况下科洛雷多不会舒服到哪里去，正如现在莫扎特的牙就让他遭罪。  
但科洛雷多也并没有打算在这个姿势中获得快感，他只是为了征服。  
他成功了，被这么一连串动作折磨过，莫扎特现在只剩下脑内的一股怨气，身子却软成一滩泥，毫无还手之力。  
科洛雷多抽插了一阵后从莫扎特的嘴中退出。他还提着莫扎特的头发，莫扎特歪斜着头，口水流到侧脸上。眼睛都无法完全睁开，嘴里还停不下来的一句句冒着脏话，粗俗不堪的词汇争先恐后的跑进科洛雷多的耳中。

科洛雷多知道让他闭嘴是不太可能的，他选择直接无视，从床头柜中取了润滑，把莫扎特按在床上，只是抹上润滑液就直接顶在洞口。

莫扎特感觉不对，起身的那一刻科洛雷多进入了他。  
-你等一下……操！！

科洛雷多自顾自的抽插，一只手掐着他的腰不让他逃离。  
腰胯承受着可以说是蛮横的进攻，莫扎特痛的要疯掉了。没有扩张加上粗暴的动作，根本毫无快感可言，只是单方面的强奸凌辱罢了。他的腿在空中乱舞，两条洁白的细腿踢着科洛雷多，还在他左胸下方划了一道。科洛雷多一把握住莫扎特的脚踝，抬高方便自己进入更深的地方。莫扎特感觉脚背和脚趾也被舔舐和亲吻，这种他平时会享受的举动在现在这种情况下只能带来更负面的效果。科洛雷多还不如一整套强暴的流程都做完算了，现在是在干什么，恶心自己吗！

科洛雷多看起来倒是很享受自己给莫扎特带来的痛苦。过了不知道多久他终于得到了满足，第一次射在莫扎特的体内，然后退了出来。  
他向前把莫扎特顶得从躺姿变成卧姿，上手套弄莫扎特半软的性器。面前的人又恢复回了之前那个技艺高超的科洛雷多，虽然莫扎特努力着压制自己的欲望不想臣服在科洛雷多的手下，但还是无法控制的抬起了。

科洛雷多加大了力度，在莫扎特感觉快要射出时猛的圈住根部不让他完成。

-……操你大爷的！放手啊！  
莫扎特脚趾抓着床单，腰部弓起一个扭曲的弧度，想要摆脱科洛雷多给他的束缚。自己浑身酸痛又欲火焚身，只差临门一脚的时候还要受这种折磨。他就知道科洛雷多会这么做，妈的！  
-你想让我留下还不如打断我的腿更直接一些！你这样是在干什么？怕我走的不够快吗！

科洛雷多当然不会和他吵。手上有了筹码，他低下身子，一只手撑在莫扎特的脑袋旁边，把头埋在莫扎特的肩上。他的一条腿本来插在莫扎特的双腿之间，这样一来更是顶着莫扎特的囊袋。莫扎特痛苦的骂了一声，他现在只希望科洛雷多能离他越远越好。

科洛雷多就这样半趴在他身上。半个科洛雷多的重量对莫扎特来说已经是承受的极限了，莫扎特不知道他要干嘛，想压死自己吗？这样的死法也太痛苦了吧，多么歹毒的一颗心，科洛雷多的十字架项链还触着莫扎特的肩头呢，这个人有一点点主教的样子吗？

半晌，科洛雷多终于提出了他的要求。  
-留在萨尔茨堡，继续为我工作。

果然是这个，莫扎特嫌弃的翻了一个白眼。  
-滚啊！！

-你就算跑去维也纳也会被逮回来。你的音乐固然好，但没有人会愿意为了你得罪我。

-你不要用身份地位那一套来压我，要和我对赌吗科洛雷多？不要小看我的音乐！

-这是主教的命令。

-你把手放开先啊！！

-答应我。  
科洛雷多声音在颤抖，莫扎特感觉脸颊湿漉漉的。这一声给的惊吓把莫扎特稍微往理性拉回来一些。他在哭吗？科洛雷多在哭？真是见了鬼，可怕，太可怕了。  


这样想着莫扎特的汗毛全都竖了起来，但归根结底是自己的话刺激了他才变成现在这样的，莫扎特言语中的戾气也因此驱散了一部分。

-我走了不好吗，省的老是在别人面前控制不住戏弄你，败坏你的名声。

-………

-我又不是不回来，你也可以去看我，怎么这么大反应。

-………

-你在那里哭什么啊科洛雷多，吓到我了。

-答应我！

莫扎特避开他的请求不停的碎着嘴，科洛雷多暴躁的低吼一声。他的拳头用力的捶下，却落进塞满羽毛的枕头里，一点声音也没发出来。  
莫扎特立刻紧紧闭上嘴巴，等科洛雷多的身体起伏没那么大了才又开始说话。

-你知道我只说自己想说的。

这不是他想要听到的，科洛雷多浑身肌肉明显的僵硬起来。  
莫扎特真的不知道再能说些什么了，他发出的下一个音节一定会刺伤科洛雷多。虽然这个家伙搞得自己这么狼狈，但是莫扎特还是能拿得住分寸。

-我不想骗你。

那拳头松开，抚住莫扎特的脸，摩挲着，然后把莫扎特的头向科洛雷多的方向推去，他们本来就离得不远的脑袋此刻不留缝隙的贴在了一起。

莫扎特感受着那只他不能更熟悉的手，想到那天晚上，自己绝望得昏倒过去时，也是这只手托起自己的脸。他虚弱的睁开眼，以为看到的是死神，但那是科洛雷多。  
这只手，曾经是那么的温柔，触碰自己的唯一目的就是为了不让他的脑袋垂落下去，现在却那么用力的束缚着自己，而它的主人在害怕自己的离去而抖动着。莫扎特内心里一下涌上来许多情感，多的他皱着眉头也理不清到底它们每个都是什么，多的使他透不过气来。

静默许久。

-……你先让我射了，我们再说。  
莫扎特叹了口气。

科洛雷多点了点头。

胯下又恢复了撸动。科洛雷多的动作很慢，他想保持这个姿势，把莫扎特压制在身下，困在他的肢体之间，越久越好。莫扎特迟迟不愿转变主意，好像只要这一次的欢愉到达顶点的那一刻，莫扎特就会抽身，毫不留恋的离开一样。

这可苦了身下的人。肠道中都是粘液已经是那么的不舒服，本来因为刺激而挺起前端因为科洛雷多态度的巨大转变有些不知所措的瘫软了下去。要是完全失去性欲软掉到还好了，但科洛雷多离自己那么近，他的发丝蹭着自己的鼻尖，他的手还握在自己性器上面。莫扎特面对里外三层穿着整齐的科洛雷多都会动念头，何况是现在。所以他又没能完全的软下去，保持着半硬挺的状态。莫扎特不知道竟然还能够在性爱中受到这样的身心折磨，这一刻他宁愿自己根本没有这根东西。何况科洛雷多的动作还这么慢！

于是他抓住科洛雷多的手腕让他住手。  
-我自己来吧。唉……

科洛雷多此刻倒也不是故意想要折磨他，同意的放开，转而握住了莫扎特伸过来的手。只要能抓住这个人，他就满足了。  
莫扎特又拿回了对自己身体的主动权，他终于可以松口气，手臂上下快速的挥动着。他想赶快结束这次粗暴又诡异的性爱，他很确定今晚会给他以后的人生留下无法磨灭的阴影。之前好几次差点因为一下被塞入太多快感而落下生理泪水，刚刚还被这家伙给强暴了，他都硬生生忍住。谁知道科洛雷多竟然会是先哭的那一个！这个噩梦，真是可怕，赶快结束！

但越是这样想他越是难以到达高潮。  
……妈的。  
虽然科洛雷多没有催促，甚至动也没有动一下，莫扎特依旧尴尬得想死。

-你帮我一下，从后面。  
他只好对科洛雷多发号施令了，这家伙压的自己动都动不了！

科洛雷多没有言语上回答他，却松开了他的手，手指擦着他的大腿根探进他的穴内，轻松找到莫扎特想要他去的地方。他按下，对方果然浑身一颤，手立刻掐住科洛雷多粗壮的手臂。科洛雷多在那个点上来回摩擦着，莫扎特得到今晚的第一波快感，他闭上眼睛享受了一会，手上重新开始动作。

莫扎特性器在两人的身体间的位置射出，两个人的身上都有乳白的液体，混乱不堪。  
科洛雷多还是那个姿势埋在他的颈间，不过在他紧咬着牙高潮时转头吻了他的脸颊，吻得他无法控制的娇喘出声。

莫扎特从空白中恢复理智。他侧过头，还回给科洛雷多一个吻。

-你的歌剧在萨尔茨堡上演，好吗？  
科洛雷多轻声问道，竟然不是命令而是请求。

-…你再给我一些时间………  
这样的口吻虽然听得莫扎特心软不少，但是他毕竟已经计划了很久，极高的期待值不是科洛雷多的几句话，还有一场性爱就可以立马打消的。

-留在我身边。  
我努力了，沃尔夫冈，但我无法接受你离开，多久都不行，多远都不行。  
只有你在我身边，才是完全属于我的。 我需要你的答复，现在。

-…你这样让我………

-我爱你，沃尔夫冈。

莫扎特觉身体被这句话掏空了。他痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

他不认同科洛雷多的话。  
他爱着科洛雷多，但并不属于他。自己属于音乐之神，一直都是。现在音乐之神在维也纳向他招手，他理应追随而去，这是他的自由，不是吗。

他本应随心所欲的生活，但现在，他第一次感觉自己为情感所困。

这一切都是因为这个人，萨尔茨堡亲王主教，希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多。  
遇到科洛雷多之前的唯一一段认真的恋情因为母亲的病逝草草结束，他当时甚至无法从亲人离去的痛苦中分出一丝丝来作为那段感情的结尾。他带着那样的悲伤浑浑噩噩的苟延残喘，直到科洛雷多向他伸出了手。  
而这个人现在在面前恳求自己驻足。  
他曾经是那样毫不犹豫的抓住这一根稻草，被科洛雷多从泥潭中拉了出来，他用他的怀抱告诉自己，你不孤单了，你还有我。  
这是他欠科洛雷多的。科洛雷多在他最绝望的时候给走投无路的他一个安身之所，他却在养好伤口之后想把拯救自己的神明抛弃。

他，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，是多么自私的一个人！  
这样一想，莫扎特对自己产生了极大的嫌恶之情。

但科洛雷多还爱着这样的一个人。  
他是那样的一个圣人，那么尊贵，本是那么的遥不可及，现在他的身上却喷满了自己的精液。自己玷污了他，把他拉下神坛，却毫无愧疚之意。  
他莫扎特，何德之有，何能之有，得到主教的爱。

莫扎特苦笑着，终于长叹了一声。  
-好，我答应你。

科洛雷多猛的抬起身子，和莫扎特对视。他的眼眶红红的，脸上也全是水。  
莫扎特沉浸在自责中造成的长时间缄默，每过一秒他便更绝望一分。他的内心本来已经被打入谷底，他不愿意去想自己没有莫扎特相伴的生活会是什么样子，但他又好像必须去设想了。

但是莫扎特答应了他。  
他一下子没有反应过来莫扎特在回答自己的什么问题，整个人怔住那里，竟然有一点傻样。  
-你……？

莫扎特被这个表情刺痛了，科洛雷多变成这个样子，全都是因为他。够了，真的够了，到此为止吧。  
他抬手擦去科洛雷多的眼泪。这是他第一次在他们的感情担当相对理智的那一个角色，对此他极其不适应。

-我留下，为了你。  
我也爱你，希罗。

—————————————————————

科洛雷多抱着莫扎特去浴室清理。  
他们没有说话，但是科洛雷多是微笑的。  
……这实在是有些骇人。但可能自己要开始慢慢习惯了。

莫扎特靠在浴缸中，热气涌上他的脑袋。  
他向科洛雷多伸出了手。科洛雷多没明白他的意思，只是牵住。

-你也进来，我们一起。

于是科洛雷多脱下被莫扎特弄得又脏又乱的衣物，掉在地上盖着莫扎特的衣服，赤裸着身子只剩脖子上挂着的十字架项链，跨进浴缸中。  
他们在里面抚摸拥抱接吻。随着他们的动作，热水溢出得满地都是。

莫扎特又一次去摸科洛雷多唇上的血印。科洛雷多嘴唇微微撅起，亲吻莫扎特伸去的手指。  
还有手臂上和左胸下方。自己明明修剪过指甲的，怎么都出血了呢。  
清楚的知道中间的过程，莫扎特还是心疼了。  
-痛吗？

-不会，你呢。  
科洛雷多手掌落在莫扎特的颈间，指尖轻轻点着淤青。

-痛死了混蛋。不过你看起来确实像是有这种癖好的人。

-抱歉。一听到你要离开我就失控了。

莫扎特瘪了下嘴，内心骂了一句，骂他，骂自己。  
现在看来，他的决定虽然不是完美，但已经是对双方来说最好的选择了。

脖子是毫不夸张的痛。虽然科洛雷多已经道歉了，但如果不报复回来，自己的内心是不会罢休的。于是莫扎特伸手掐住了科洛雷多的喉咙。  
科洛雷多平时一定会扳开他的手，现在却一点反抗都没有。莫扎特想发力却根本下不去手，只能眼看着科洛雷多对自己笑着。

水雾中，科洛雷多的十字架项链反着光。莫扎特被刺激得眯了下眼，一把抓住它，把科洛雷多拉得离自己更近一些。

————————

在床上，莫扎特躺在科洛雷多的臂弯里。他看着房间的角落发呆。

科洛雷多已经睡着了，但他还醒着，这极少见。  
他很累，但实在是睡不着。脖子无法扭动，明天还得给那个剧院经理回信取消场地，他的歌剧要在萨尔茨堡上演……他对这个方案并不满意，但也毫无办法。

他的手指玩弄着科洛雷多的项链。  
他一直有一个问题。科洛雷多为了自己背叛信仰，但他好像对这个事情没有什么太大反应。莫扎特不知道如何询问，想象中这是一个沉重的问题，但科洛雷多却丝毫没有受到影响的样子。

不过他也为科洛雷多失去了自己的信仰。  
他回想着当初决定吻上科洛雷多的那个夜晚，从那时他就已经失去自由了，不是吗。

———————————————————————

-真是不可思议，登峰造极！  
科洛雷多把乐谱还给莫扎特，眼里的笑意完全没有要收敛的意思。  
-你确定要先上这一部歌剧吗？我记得你之前那一部已经写完了。

-嗯。这是写给你的，在你的宫殿中上演再适合不过。

-我很期待。它叫什么？

-《第一诫的义务》*。

-《马可福音》，对吗。

莫扎特点头回应。  
科洛雷多伸手与他十指相交，紧紧握住。

TBC.

—————————————————————————

*《马可福音》中由耶稣指明的第一要紧的诫命：

“你要尽心、尽性、尽意、尽力爱主你的神。”

—— 马可福音 12:30


End file.
